


You have nightmares but mine are worse

by LaraDarkness



Series: Wish I could dream again [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), No beta we die like dream, Possession, The Author Regrets Nothing, but no he doesn't die here, dream has a dreamon inside him and i stand by that, haha jk jk, pls give him one, there are other characters but they're mostly just mentioned, unless, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDarkness/pseuds/LaraDarkness
Summary: Dream hasn't been feeling like himself for a long time
Series: Wish I could dream again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108394
Comments: 8
Kudos: 614





	You have nightmares but mine are worse

**Author's Note:**

> i just fucking speedran this in an hour, just spewed out words  
> i miss the dreamon plot, can you tell

_The last time I wrote here was before the war. But that's over now! Tommy gave me his disks ~~i took his life, i took his life, he is a child and i took~~ and L'Manberg finally has its independence. I'm still not sure how to feel about this, but at least now we can all be friends again, right? No war separating us._

He breathes and hides the journal into his ender chest.

_I've been feeling a bit cold lately and my memory seemed to worsen, but that is not the important part. There's an election. Wilbur decided that him proclaiming himself as the president of L'Manberg wasn't good enough ~~he realized, i really wanna believe that he realized, but he's only doing this to be more appealing to those, who understand that he was a tyrant~~. Quackity is going against him with George ~~what are you doing, George? why are you involving yourself in politics?~~ , but I don't think he has a chance. Everyone seems to want Wilbur._

He grips the blanket that is draped over his shoulders and ignores the way his shadow seems to be looming over him.

_~~i was wrong, nothing has been better since the war, wince L'Manberg has been created~~ Schlatt won. He and Quackity pooled their votes. George didn't showed up. ~~Thank god, stay as far as you can~~ Wilbur and Tommy were exiled. I tried to speak to Eret, but they seem to be mad at me. They said I helped Schlatt, but I didn't. ~~i swear i didn't, why would i do that?~~ I think something's wrong with me. ~~i don't remember so many things, i feel like i'm constantly fogetting and i just can't remember. Sapnap and Punz are worried~~ It's probably nothing serious._

He watches from Eret's tower as they take down the walls.

_There's gonna be another war, I can feel it. Tommy and Wilbur invited Techno ~~maybe he'll know what's happening to me?~~ and they named their little ravine Pogtopia. I've seen them collecting materials. They don't seem like the people I once knew._

He puts on his mask and takes a look at all the supplies he's gathered for them.

_I gave the items to Techno. He doesn't seem like he trusts me, but that's okay. They need all the help they can get. I've talked to Eret and even though she seems bitter, she helped me get some stuff for them. I also talked to Tubbo. He's not okay, I don't think no one truly is._  
_~~i feel sick and i can't sleep. the mask covers the dark bags under my eyes, but for how long? it looks like i don't sleep at all, but i remember falling asleep. i'm scared.~~ _

He gets a message from Tommy and passes out.

~~what is happening to me, i dont know, i dont know, i cant remember, someone please help me, i dont have control over my own body, why is it so cold, so so cold~~  
_Sapnap hates me because Tommy has Mars. He blames me, says it's my fault, but I didn't give Mars to him. As much as I love him, I wouldn't dare togive him Sapnap's dearest friend._

He pries his eyes open.

_Tubbo and Fundy talked to me today, they asked if I was feeling okay and a bunch of other questions. I'm not sure what caused this, but I had fun. ~~i didnt, i dont remember half of the day, i dont remember hurting Tubbo, i dont, i cant~~_

He prepares for the festival that he forgot about.

_i'm scared. why do i feel like my body doesn't belong to me anymore?_

He sees Techno get on the podium, sees him aiming the rocket at Tubbo.

_im so so cold, please, how do i warm up?_

His heart stutters as he reaches out his hand, ready to throw an ender pearl when his body stops being his.

~~where am i?~~

~~it's so dark here. and so quiet. i miss my friends~~

~~its now, its not, theres so many angry voices, theyre all screaming, stop stop stopstopstop~~

~~there are explosions everywhere, stronger than the ones that ive heard last week. or was is a month? i dont know, i dont know how long ive been here~~

~~everything hurts, im colder than i was before, there are voices echoing everywhere, i cant stop the, why wont they stop, why wHY WH~~

He sees the dark like he has for the past months.  
But it feels different this time. It feels like he's in a small space, not in the neverending desert.  
He gasps, ignoring the dryness in his throat, when he feels his fingers twitch.  
He's back in control.  
Yet he can see nothing.

**Guys?**

He sends the message and hopes people can see.  
~~They can't~~

**Hello? Why am I in an obsidian room?**

He's still unbelievably cold, yet he feels warmer than he has in a long time.  
After a few hours (days? weeks?) he realizes there is no ender chest here.  
He can't get his journal.

**I woke up today. I'm not sure what day it is, but it's so refreshing to be able to move my body again. When it was in control, I was barely a ghost in its mind. No limbs, no physical body. I don't think I'm able to walk though, I think I forgot how**

People can't see his messages anyway and he needs his journal.

**I'm not sure what it did while I was gone, but I hope everyone's okay. I...I am not sure if there is supposed to be food in this cell, but it's okay. I don't feel hungry**

He does, he hasn't eaten in months and his body is tired.  
He doesn't remember when he realized this was a prison.

**I stood up today! I completely forgot what it's like to feel your weight on your feet. If you didn't guess it yet, I fell like five seconds after I got up**

He thinks he broke his ankle when he fell. It doesn't matter.

**I htink i broke my mask. I dont know hwat came over me but i haerd his vocie and he wouldnt stpo talking. i think i slammed my head into the wall**

His head was bleeding, the crimson red spreading over the dark obsidian like paint. He doesn't bother with keeping it at one place.  
He can't see it anyway.

**i htink i might be disyng. my head hurts**

He doesn't know if his eyes are open or not, all he sees is the darkness that's pulling him under the waves of numbness.  
His fingers twitch when he hears an enderman.  
The creature shouldn't be here, but he blacks out before he can think about it.

****

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comments and bookmarks appreciated! <3


End file.
